


Bucky Barnes' good hair

by CaptainDaddyBigTits



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Biting, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cuddling, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Hair Kink, M/M, Screw hy fucking dra, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, Why am i even allowed to write fics?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDaddyBigTits/pseuds/CaptainDaddyBigTits
Summary: Five times Steve tries to braid Bucky's hair and the one time it doesn't lead to sex or demi god cuddles.





	Bucky Barnes' good hair

**I**

The thought pleasantly hits him, when Bucky’s head is nestled on his bare chest, and his hand is smoothening the loose tangles in the silky brown mop of hair that is past his boyfriend’s shoulder ; that he should learn how to braid his hair, considering how long Bucky keeps it these days.

The man in questions lets out an adorable sigh against the purpling hickey on his chest ( Contrary to popular misconception, the serum doesn’t makes the hickeys disappear overnight, it lasts for two days).

Steve smiles lazily and curls his fingers into his hair, his nails slightly scratching at the scalp, Bucky lets out a small moan and looks up at Steve’s baby blues with blinking big blue grey pools. In that moment, he looks so adorable and lovely like a small kitten especially with the dark hair framing his face, and the shorter bangs sticking till his nose.

He falls in love all over again as if it’s impossible to not fall for James Buchanan Barnes. Unable to resist he reaches down and kisses him softly, which Bucky responds in kind. The brunette cups Steve’s jaw and deepens the kiss. He shifts so he’s lying on top of Steve, and nudges his knee in between Steve’s legs, enjoying the warmth of his thighs, his other knee slots on the either side of Steve’s thigh. The blond curls his lips in a smile into the kiss, and his free hand warps around his lover’s back and pulls him close.  

Bucky’s metal hand reaches up and tangles itself into Steve’s hair and he lightly tugs on it causing Steve to moan into the kiss. Steve instinctively curls his fingers tighter into Bucky’s hair and pulls at it while scratching his bunt nails on the scalp. Bucky growls into the kiss and pulls away.

Steve opens his eyes to see Bucky panting with hooded eyes, clearly visible to his strengthened eyesight in the moonlight surrounding the room through the window. Before he could bite out a snarky remark about hair kink, the brunette captures his lips in a messy spit soaked kiss, his tongue parting his lips and exploring his mouth wantonly. He breaks the kiss and leaving a wet trail ; drags his lips down to Steve’s collarbone and sucks a bruise into the soft skin. He pulls back and dips down to kiss Steve feverishly.

“Are you still sore, baby doll?”, he growls and bites lightly at Steve’s throat. He could feel the hardening erection pressing to his hip.

The metal hand tightens on his hair and he minutely shakes his head no, and Bucky kisses him before locking his eyes with him and smirks, “ Look at ya bein’ so pretty, all laid out gorgeously for me. Mine to fuck and keep ,right Stevie?”

Overcome with desire and love, and turned on with Bucky’s talk he lets out a whimper, “Please.”

“Please what , babydoll?”, the tease bites lightly at this bottom lip and sucks, the grazes his teeth lightly on his cheek.

He is hard as rock, and he’s sure Bucky could feel his arousal from where his knee his pressing against his dick.

 “Please, ah fuck me Buck. I’m  _only yours_.”

Bucky’s eyes darken and he kisses Steve roughly, unable to resist his baby’s pouty red mouth, and the pretty eyes and flushed cheeks.

“That’s right, you’re only  _my_  baby boy.”

That night even as Bucky drags pleasurable screams out of Steve, their hands stay on each other’s hair. And if Bucky comes hard, when Steve tugs and twists his hair, they’re too exhausted and comforted by each other’s body heat to talk about it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a fluffy T rated fic but they got handsy, oh well.


End file.
